The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica, given the name, ‘TNVERVB’. Veronica is in the family Plantaginaceae (formerly Scrophulariaceae). This new cultivar was part of a planned breeding program for vigorous new Veronica using Veronica hybrid ‘TNVERA’ as the seed parent and an unknown Veronica spicata as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Veronica hybrid ‘TNVERA’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,416), the new cultivar has a larger plant size, with purple blue flowers rather than warm pink.
Compared to Veronica spicata INSPIRE™ ‘Blue’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar grows taller and wider and has darker purple blue flowers.